parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zay Zay Fredericks
Description The 6 year old comedian and all his adventures Links OfficialzayZay.com FacebookTwitter Google+ Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2VUCECUBEE 1:55 The Decision - The 5 Year Old Comedian 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7JkLfMQgPY 3:21 The 5 year old comedian - Hulk Gloves 155K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZINg0G5UGco 0:47 @OfficialZayZay is a ZUI STAR 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsvHdM-iodM 3:59 How to stay up later - The 5 year old Comedian 331K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljaPbXZzjho 2:26 Metta World Peace Suspended - The 5 Year Old Comedian 35K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rru7uTqt-vw 2:04 Amare Stoudemire Injures Hand - The 5 Year Old Comedian 49K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0sQwfmTdhk 3:55 The Avengers Kids 918K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9RYA1QVQ5w 2:21 The 5 year old comedian 1st stand up routine 32K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8s_Qbune-U 4:20 What Kids Do In The Car 3.8M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubuW8_xjDK4 2:01 What kids do in the car out takes 44K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOlTGMNBex4 3:06 My family riding the tilt-whirl at the fair 5.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4aStuNfw3M 3:09 Zay Zay's Buckwheat Audition Tape 19K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqLFA154lsc 5:09 Ask Zay Zay about "The Little Rascals" 23K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXW96fIFRXo 2:39 Zay Zay and Jojo interview @JenNewberry 38K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj3pNzA1XuA 3:21 Zay Zay & Jojo Wrestlemania 146K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbdHTPjsLp4 4:02 Zay Zay Christmas program 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svy2OifWUok 2:49 Cute babies 42K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n6_1A69JU8 3:55 6 year old dance battle: Zay Zay vs Papa 423K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cb47iDEX7MQ 10:49 Zay Zay and Jojo open Christmas presents 606K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzslb7WxQh8 1:54 Zay Zay and Jojo play fighting 32K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ro78qumvO8c 3:06 Because I'm a kid... 200K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mR2t3CdZzuI 5:58 Sky High! The trampoline place! 211K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_u4Xl5Bc3L8 2:23 Zay Zay's workout!! 11K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FujivuLLKI 1:10 Zay Zay's first EVER youtube video 31K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJPtQV3nruU 2:12 Zay Zay and Jojo talk about Beyonce lip synching 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snvnaH6ZcnA 1:25 How black parents brush kids hair 46K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONPsU_QsV6o 1:31 Zay Zay learns "Twinkle twinkle little star" in SWEDISH! 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYVc1VYkeqA 2:54 Zay Zay as Chris Brown in the studio 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alKD1LNyhNw 3:51 Zay Zay and Jojo interview @JoeClair 6.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOkwHBjHPqE 2:49 Zay Zay vs Jojo DANCE BATTLE! 177K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-PbT2uKCws 2:59 Cheap Parents - Zay Zay & JoJo 466K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nh3BblJM6h0 0:33 Harlem Shake with our Dad 49K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zClL9dwEFo 3:02 Jojo waking up Zay Zay 225K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut3K18BPqUk 0:50 10,000 SUBSCRIBERS!! 6.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glSYdSYlvEM 1:58 Zay Zay & Jojo tasting Chicken and Waffles flavored chips 4.6M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrPVVF3MdiI 2:27 5 year old comedian using twitter - @OfficialZayZay 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnKtROjZLq8 1:13 Happy Birthday TREY!!! 5.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AStgzanv00A 0:56 Zay Zay and Jojo vs Air Dryers 12K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSB-2jX5pEs 0:59 Ask Zay Zay and Jojo QUESTIONS! 7.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-o9P9RwLW4I 9:05 Ask Zay Zay and Jojo 65K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqeP1-U340w 5:48 Zay Zay & Jojo at the Mindless Behavior Movie Premiere 26K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_KZB4DpMLU 4:00 Parents Ask DUMB Questions!! 25K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6wrheaS6lo 4:08 Miley Cyrus Twerking Zay Zay Jojo & Juju Reaction 132K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlExrQcNI-4 4:32 Zay Zay | Little Rascals | Behind the Scenes 75K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hhLDYgWI7g 0:44 Zay Zay Channel Trailer 111K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35qSvfdLWEk 1:25 What we like about California 6.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W0frkSGMq0 0:39 Zay Zay Lost a Tooth! 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt5ChgpnfVw 4:10 Zay Zay & Jojo interview @Spoken Reasons 134K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oXfVYCaTeY 8:54 Zay Zays first VLOG (Vlog #1) 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIVUrORfhOs 6:00 Day At The Beach (Vlog #2) 23K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij3AeChSf_E 0:37 Happy Mother's Day from Zay Zay 5.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYTvMyVkqYc 2:37 Zay Zay & Scott review Iron Man 3 8.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VA26ONBSd9I 5:06 @Spokenreasons babysits @OfficialZayZay & @0fficialJojo Behind the scenes 262K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMqxL1S2xvM 1:43 Zay auditions for TV commercial (vlog #3) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU1aAynmdps 3:33 Zay Zay & Jojo interview "Beyonce" 49K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZq9SbTaf3o 4:01 Where's superman? (Vlog #4) 8.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq0saw3fEC4 2:56 World's youngest THUGS!!! 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvsRGzxYerw 5:03 Zay Zay & Jojo Cut Daddy's Hair!!! 77K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phDt6FdAlRs 2:51 Rock Paper Scissors Championships 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgCetJfPh6k 3:29 Zay Zay & Julian Interview Kim Coles 8.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu-4jYGFZtU 3:24 Respect Your Elders with Kim Coles 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2hOz5II_mQ 1:06 Zay Zay is gonna be on NICKELODEON!!! 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNyFbNZorhU 3:41 Zay Zay & Jojo interview @ChesterSee 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_UwhtRz3ko 2:24 Dear Ratchet Parents 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ndN12RQEIs 2:58 If I Had Super Powers... 9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8NAOAc0S_Y 1:37 Zay Zay & Jojo's cartoon 217K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToqT0kTbJ4o 4:03 @SpokenReasons "The Game Changer" BTS 12K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKvO9BsKUbI 2:51 Zay Zay & Jojo Take On: Beyonce's Hair 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAAAbtk13I4 4:41 ZAY ZAY's 7th Birthday Party! 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyWsYa49F-I 3:30 Preachers Be Like... 24K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=411kwcn4cCg 1:24 Charlie Bit My Finger - Again | Zay Zay & Jojo Remix 53K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqf5F_qee0E 3:50 Zay Zay & Jojo: Brotherly Love 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qt3-0SmiCc 0:07 Parents hear everything! 193K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMET28HMffA 4:07 Zay Zay Goes SKY DIVING 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZjFnO3dVxA 1:14 Zay Zay Wins Super Star Award at School 8.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77HMSuKUNLQ 1:17 How Black Parents Grocery Shop 3.4M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WcXG_ddfE4 3:44 Bout to be famous song feat JOJO 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUH09KoVjok 1:46 Parents ask Crazy Questions When They're Mad 138K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXMLI5GXxHI 0:15 Zay Zays #StarbucksDrakeHands 4.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auzXkxxbqQ8 1:28 I Had To PEE in a CUP?! 14K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPpiK8-ziq0 3:28 What Parents Say vs What Parents Mean 135K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-_MMxtkUTo 1:36 Zay Zay Photo Shoot 7.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__Y-2WLhxbg 2:59 Where Do Babies Come From? 213K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5hLgkKb0Ao 3:09 Black Kids Rules For SURVIVAL!!! 84K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32CDdzZe_Y4 3:24 Zay Zay & Jojo at dance class 73K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nW552NmunY 2:19 Zay Zay Interviews his Mom 9.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB3BPov971Y 2:30 Knowshon Moreno CRIES BIG TEARS!! 23K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8OlvMwaFjw 5:48 Zay Zay & Jojo's 1st MOVIE! 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOOwYynrxrc 4:21 Sneak Peek 5.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIr9Lr4DoLE 0:24 Kanye West as a 7 year old 19K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvuEROsomrg 4:11 Zay Zay's Christmas Program 7K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmICCOKV-aw 6:35 Zay Zay & Jojo Go To DISNEYLAND 45K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynoe32ySm5g 3:27 How To Train Your Brother 9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXhRCZVrWOQ 2:35 Zay Zay & Jojo open Christmas Presents!!! 57K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6KwE9a2JhI 29:27 Zay Zay's First MOVIE Shot and Edited by him 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfEcIH1Lbg0 3:49 Cocoa Pebbles Shoot - Behind The Scenes 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SsJv7oqfxs 3:50 What Kids WISH They Could Tell Their Parents 629K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YZAicKO5NE 2:16 Zay Zay's Stop Motion Video 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxl5gjswe-o 2:19 My Happy Family 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPQFiQrS6rs 1:31 Zay Zay Wins Citizenship Award 6.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnY8tp7va_0 0:46 World's Youngest Thugs Snickers Commercial 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBEfrvS_40 0:45 Don't Play Hide & Seek With Liam Neeson 6.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7Yke6NyYZ8 1:47 Zay Zay's Little Rascals SURPRISE 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1znezhKqvps 1:37 The Little Rascals Save The Day Trailer 44K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bykHB3eJmac 2:33 Chef Zay Zay 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYGY-eI8cLE 4:47 Ask Zay Zay 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsVPGn-CPpk 4:12 Kids Take On Twerking 541K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUUOyn6-t9M 1:42 Fatherhood Trailer 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFj2YgV3J2c 0:52 Crazy Town Trailer 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIMfXD79ijA 5:23 Kids Take On Grown Man Haircut 125K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=412Y9ukFEBw 7:03 Kids Take On Weird Tattoos 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ohkAY4BTGY 1:47 My Summer Vacation 5.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho0H-p9fq2s 2:58 Zay Zay's Bday SURPRISE 48K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sudq90o6p1w 2:36 The Fire Challenge 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MAVZq0Dfxs 3:08 7 Reasons We DONT Want To GO Back To School 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TN3K9pV-wo 5:27 Zay Zay And Jojo Review TMNT 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPpUdi18L9I 4:03 Zay Zay and Jojo's First Day Of School 36K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfXzDgAAaEA 2:02 Zay Zay Jumping Off The Diving Board 112K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVx4xycZB_Q 4:12 Differences Between Moms And Dads 1.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti_lQ5N_SiI 3:41 Our Dad Is Fat 47K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS1ncQX6Fgg 4:57 Why we don't get whoopings 103K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8ORFk9c-sc 1:37 I'm Not A Fan Of Port-O-Potties 8.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IiT0VQxvLk 5:32 Kids Make Dumb Faces 421K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v00_ghFOV6w 4:08 Saturday Mornings SUCK 467K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX7spi9-MaA 4:44 I'm not your dad 356K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A8Rls5z3HQ 4:36 Hoop Dreams 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6yIgxZW4uI 1:15 Zay Zay using the force 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7cX0EcYzEA 5:36 My Kids Speak In Tongues 178K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oC3FVOx62g 5:29 When your kids walk in on you 251K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcKtxXr6Gi4 3:26 Zay Zay's Trillionaire Tag Inspired by Richie Rich 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUXvKPeYEtE 2:42 Parents Are ANGRY In The Car 5.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CJKaO-Uqgg 21:19 Zay Zay And Jojo Show 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un2Q84f9D-I 2:44 Zay Zay Riding That Scooter Thing 48K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7ObrV-GnIg 1:33 The Family Exchange Trailer - Official Trailer 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uvyr6d08xuo 3:01 Zay Zay & Jojo RACING Go Carts 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YUlCxPd4KE 2:01 3 Things LAZY Parents Do 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcY6iK8LrXY 2:42 Zay Zay's Vampire Facts 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZhAaSuXNCs 6:21 If You Had 4 Eyes 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej6ud-pD08E 4:20 Sneak Peek Of My Movie!!! 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfiSvHdX0BI 19:50 Zay Zay Is Captain Hook 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HHKTGlmC08 2:08 Walmart – Commander in Teach(ers) 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=manSn40NmyA 1:25 Surprising our Favorite Teacher! 47K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZM4YWr_s7qY 2:50 Milk Helps Fuel My Day 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPAIGrAlYIs 1:28 Zay Zay Wins His First Race (400M Dash) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVXYxkCCqlM 22:31 Zay Zay Is Jiminey Cricket | MSA 7 5th Grade School Play 16K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upGw-gkOJcI 2:53 Zay Zay's 5th Grade Graduation 25K views9 months ago Category:Zay Zay Fredericks Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART